Meurtres rituels
by Egwene Al' Vere
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Draco, policier, enquète sur des meutres rituels particulièrement monstrueux. Mais qui est ce jeune homme mystérieux? Es ce un suspect et pourquoi Draco est-il étrangement attiré par lui? HPxDM
1. prologue

_**Prologue**_

_Seul les faibles rayons de la lune éclairaient encore le sentier. Blaise, qui comme tous les jeudis soir, rentrait chez lui après une dure journée de labeur, marchais d'un pas pressé. Les ombres des arbres jouant sur le sol étaient plus menaçantes les unes que les autres. Le vent glacé lui fouettait le visage. Il resserra les pends de son manteau et accéléra le pas. _

_Il se sentait toujours male à l'aise lorsqu'il empruntait cette partie de la route perdue au milieu de bois. Mais aujourd'hui ce sentiment était plus fort que d'habitude, il était inquiet. Tous les sens en alertes, il sursautais au moindre bruit et regardait derrière lui à chaque pas. Il se souvenait d'un article qu'il avait lu peu de temps auparavant. La police avait retrouvé le corps de Neville, 22 ans, assassiné à quelques lieux de là. Les autorités locales avaient vite été dépassées et les RG avaient pris le relais sans succès. Malgré, tous les moyens mis en place ils n'avaient pu retrouver le coupable et ses motivations. _

_Ses pensées furent troublées par un craquement de brindille. Il stoppa net sa marche et scruta l'obscurité à la recherche de la source de ce bruit. Un éclair jaillis de ciel illuminant tout ces arbres aux formes terrifiantes. Plus inquiet que jamais, il repris sa marche l'oreille à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit suspect. Quelques mètres plus loin, sa terreur retomba après avoir eu peur à la simple vu d'un lapin traversant le sentier. Il se rendit alors comtes que sa peur n'avait pas lieu d'être et essaya de chasser ses idées noirs. Apres tout pourquoi s'en prendrais t'on a lui ? Il n'était pas ces gars qui attirent les regards, n'étant pas particulièrement très séxy. Il était un gars simple et discret comme beaucoup d'autres. Il n'avait de problèmes avec personne et personne n'avait de raison de se venger de lui. Il continua son chemin après s'être raisonnée. _

_Il pensait déjà à l'apaisante chaleur d'un bain moussant lorsque qu'une bourrasque de vent fit frémir les feuilles au dessus de lui. Une branche grinça, tomba et se cassa net à ses pieds en un léger bruit. L'instant d'après fut déchiré par un violent éclair qui semblait éclairer la foret mieux qu'en plein jour révélant ainsi une silhouette noir debout sous les arbres. Il cru d'abord que son imagination lui jouait des tours, mais, à la vu de cette même silhouette à l'éclair suivant posté à quelques mètres de lui, il su qu'il ne rêvait pas et la peur le repris. Tétanisé, ne pouvant plus bouger, il fixait, éclair après éclair, cette silhouette menaçante se rapprochant de lui. La foudre tomba une fois de plus laissant apercevoir le corps sans vie de Blaise au milieu du chemin. _

_La pluie se mit à tomber, coulant sur son visage doucement comme tendrement, se mêlant à son sang qui ne cessait de s'étendre autour d'elle en une marre sombre. Le dernier fluide de vie avait déjà quitté son corps lorsque un hululement de chouette déchira le silence de la nuit comme un dernier hommage au défunt._


	2. avant première

**Loryah :** Merci pour ta review, çà fait toujours plaisir quand quelqu'un pense à vous et vous écrit une gentille petite review. Tu as raison le prologue était un peu cour et je suis désoler de t'annoncer que ce chapitre le sera également. Mais pas de panique je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre deus et je pense qu'il sera plus long. Merci encore et bonne lecture

**Ichi-chan : **Merci à toi aussi pour ta review. Quand je l'ai lu je me suis dit : ouais quelqu'un qui me comprend et qui rentre dans mon délire. Bref je crois bien que c'est ta review qui m'a fait le plus plaisir. Je te remercie donc beaucoup. Dans le prochain chapitre Draco devrai rencontrer Harry mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui. Enfin je t'en dis pas trop pour pas gâcher le suspense, donc tu vera. Merci encore et bonne lecture

PS : t'as le droit de me laisser encore une review

**Aiko :** comme tu vois j'ai essayer de publier assez vite et je doit dire que je suis assez fier de moi.

Au fait es ce bien toi qui ma envoyer une review pour « un amour impossible » ? Il faut donc que je te dise que je risque d'être un peu en retard car j'écrit en parallèle une autre histoire courte d'un chapitre qui devrai te faire plaisir car elle à pour couple principal : Cagalli et Asuran. Tu es la première personne à être au courant. Il faut que çà reste une surprise. En fait si tu veut tout savoir c'est pour toi à la base que je l'écrit car tu n'arrête pas de vouloir que le véritable couple d' « Un amour impossible » sois CxA et je veut pas que tu sois trop déçu si à la fin cela n'est pas le cas.

Bon sur ces denier mot je te souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oublie pas : review !

**Sahada :** Salut, pour répondre à ta review, si tu regarde dans ton mail aujourd'hui, bien que si tu lit ces quelques lignes cela signifie que tu l'a sûrement déjà fait, je publie aujourd'hui.

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur :** je tient également à remercier ma cousine Julia sans qui cette histoire n'aurai jamais été possible. J'aurai voulu le faire avant mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors maintenant je te le dit Julia, si tu lit ces mots je te dit merci.

_**Un rêve prémonitoire**_

_Il courait, il courait dans la nuit noire. Il ne savait pas où il était, peut-être dans une forêt. Courrant au milieu de arbres cela aurai du lui paraître logique, mais dans son état d'esprit actuel, tout était embrouillé. Il était poursuivi, il le savait et il n'en était que plus terrifier. L'Autre se rapprochait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il sentit son souffle froid sur sa nuque et un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine lui redonnant un regain d'énergie. Il redoubla d'allure et le distança de nouveaux. Il n'osait regarder derrière lui de peur de trébucher et d'être ainsi à sa merci. Animé par la peur et la certitude de ne pas s'en tirer vivant, il n'arrivais pas a aligner deux penser cohérentes ce qui provoqua sa perte. La lune se cachant derrière les nuages, il ne vit pas où il posait les pieds et glissa. L'Autre fut sur lui en un instant et tout devint noir…_

_Draco e se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et couvert de sueur. Il resta assis dans son lit le temps que ses yeux s'habituent lentement a l'obscurité. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur sa gauche et regarda, la femme tranquillement endormie à coté de lui. Il resongea à la nuit qu'il avait passer dans ses bras, et pu remarquer que bien qu'il est pris son pieds, il lui manquait quelque chose comme à chaque fois qu'il changeait de partenaire. Il avait beau chercher jamais il ne trouvait réellement celle qui comblait réellement don désir. Il était toujours insatisfait. Puis, il frémis d'horreur en repensant à cet horrible cauchemar. _

_Il se leva, gagna la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea longuement le visage. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçu dans le miroir._

_C'était un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Le visage fin, les cheveux blonds cendrés presque blanc il lui arrivait jusqu'au épaules et étaient attachés grâce à un ruban de soie noir. Il avait des yeux d'un gris glacé hypnotique, un nez bien formé et une bouche bien dessinée. Il était aussi très pâle. Il avait été reçu premier au concours académique de criminologie et avant vite monter les échelons pour être aujourd'hui à seulement vingt-quatre ans capitaine à la Section Criminelle. Connu dans le service pour son talent d'enquêteur, il héritait souvent des affaires les plus délicates qu'il résolvait avec brio._

_Rafraîchit, il regagna sa chambre, éteignit la lumière, regarda une dernière fois sa compagne du moment et se recoucha. Elle remua, et se retourna et il eu peur de l'avoir réveillée. Non pas par soucis de dérangement mais parce qu'il n'avait pas envi de lui parler. Il attendit quelques secondes, immobile, mais, mais sa crainte se révèla infondée. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir, ses pensées étant continuellement tournées vers cet horrible cauchemar. En effet, il lui était déjà arrivé par le passé de faire des rêves prémonitoires. Généralement, ses songes violent et meurtrier étaient de mauvais présages et annonçaient une enquête longue, difficile et terrifiante. Finalement le sommeil eu raison de lui et il sombra dans l'inconscience._


End file.
